


[流花] 雾灯

by arunningcat



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arunningcat/pseuds/arunningcat
Summary: [三万英尺]系列的第三篇，流花机长AU





	[流花] 雾灯

他穿着皮夹克，独自走在街上。已经感受不到风的温度，手上拎着快要凉透的天妇罗，打包盒是常去的那家饭店，准确的说，是家庭聚会常去的饭店。在家庭聚会中又偶遇高中同学聚会本是难得的事，他却也没有多高兴。交错的酒杯和亲人热情的问候从来不难应付，礼貌性点头和简洁的回答已经足够让长辈开心，不喜欢应酬但学会去适应，成年人都该如此。

看着父母搭坐的计程车逐渐走远，他回头，看到了饭店门口俨然酒过三巡的老同学。

一开始其实是高兴的，他不善表达，冷峻的脸上看不出惊喜，但并没有阻止他走过去主动打招呼。

寒暄的话千篇一律，他忽然找到了一丝旧日的感觉，却又在那些丢失了青春蓬勃的脸庞上渐渐冷掉了差一点温热起来的心。谁又来了东京，谁又继承了家业，谁曾经喜欢过你，谁又结婚生子了。都知道他不爱交际，向他发出的下一轮邀请不难听出客套，没有人强行挽留他，只是在他转进巷口前喊了一句，以后常联系。

摸了摸打包盒，已经完全凉掉了。

从饭店到家只需要步行二十分钟，他住在市区最热闹的区域，是所有人羡慕的地理位置。总是会听到这样的话，「机长真是好职业呢，那间公寓房价很高吧？」高不高有什么所谓，得到与付出的比例又有谁看得到。

电梯间的灯很亮，把快枯掉的装饰树照得充满生机。他按下了所在的楼层，这次是用双手捧着包装盒，明知体温不会加热，但还是执意如此。

掏出钥匙往前走，在熟悉的楼道上看到一个身影，就靠坐在家门口。

“白痴。”他叫了一声，没有得到回应。

往前走了两步，借着头顶的灯，看到那人已经倚在门上睡着了。

他没有刻意去叫醒，那人身上还穿着制服，肩章已经歪掉了，一只手搭在旧旧的登机箱上，红色的发丝有些凌乱，呼吸也不均匀，口里咿咿呀呀念着什么他听不清。蹲下身来，静静看着熟睡中疲惫的脸。

已经是晚上十二点了，上楼之前他抬头看了一眼，公寓外明亮的万家灯火早已熄的零零星星，本来就不需要靠这种虚无的事情去证明什么。他喜欢安静，更喜欢看一个吵闹躁动的人变的安静。

“白痴。”他又喊了一声，顺手推了推那个歪着的脑袋。  
“啊……你回来了？”  
“嗯。”  
“唔……好困，混蛋！这都几点了！”  
“你自己不带钥匙。”

他开门，把那人拉了进去。

空旷的公寓里只有玄关堆满了鞋，两种类型，昂贵的皮鞋和脏掉的球鞋。码数都差不多，但能看出来不单只属于一个人。

和往常一样，他没有开灯，走进厨房借着客厅落地窗外的城市灯光打开微波炉加热。看着数控面板上30秒在逐渐倒退，他听到了那人走近的声音。

“呀！是天妇罗！哎呀你这个蠢狐狸怎么能直接加热！！快拿出来！！”

叮。是微波炉结束工作的声音，他看着那人的脸从欣喜到惊讶到生气，只用了5秒。

“豪华饭店还没喂饱你？这么不知足。”  
“带回来给你的。”  
“你吃剩的就拿回来给本大爷！阴险小人！”

他不生气，因为已经太懂那人的表情。

“我早吃过了，笨手笨脚的什么都不会，快滚去洗澡。”

看吧，那人也和他是一种人，不善表达。

浴室的灯很朦胧，有雾气，他看不清镜子上的自己。顺手拿过毛巾擦拭湿发，胡乱的抓抓。

“你是要死在里面吗？我也要洗澡，快点呀！”门外的声音很焦急。

“你进来吧。”

闯入的人光着身体，只剩一条平角裤。

雾水的温热让那人的身体泛上红晕，温度不平衡的分布让小麦色皮肤下的肌肉有着不同以往的阴影。他看着那人，不知道自己是什么表情。

“你快出去啊，我要洗澡了。”

那人真的是单纯到没有防备心，只是说了一句赶自己出去的话，就背过身去褪下了身上最后一点遮蔽。

他一把将那人拉过来，按在墙上，受到振动的水滴顺着洁白的瓷砖滑落，停在了有些抖动的肩膀上。

手顺着胸前的突起往下抚摸，经过坚实的腹部，紊乱的起伏在向他告密。他是聪明人，省去了过多的停留，一只手握住了支棱着的挺起，熟练又缓慢的摩挲。

他知道那人要反抗，常年在一起生活的好处就是熟知对方，他甚至能猜到那人要说什么话，所以只是轻吻住呼吸有些急促的嘴，舌尖舔舐着微颤的嘴唇，十足耐心。

“喂！我还没洗澡，你别乱来！”

就猜到是这句话。

抚摸着逐渐火热的下体，手心里有微小的跳动，静谧的浴室放大了所有的感受，他加速了手上的动作，把嘴贴在了红发下的耳垂，压低嗓音，“可以。”

那人瞪大了双眼，彷佛有些不确信。

他把头埋在了那人的肩上，顺着肩胛骨一路轻咬至脖颈，汗液顺着往下流，他用舌头接住它们，一路送回至发热的耳背。

静止的空气代表着一个人在怀疑中吃惊，另一个人在等待中伺机。

“今天怎么……”  
“你洗澡吧，逃兵。”他刻意打断了，脸贴在麦色的肩膀上侧头看变化的表情。

一滴水从关闭的莲蓬头坠落，打破了僵持，没有给过多的时间让那人思考他的小把戏，他先手一步，把那人狠狠的按在墙上，粗暴的封住了他的唇，用吻去掠夺呼吸，又夺过了那人不安的手，单手将其固定在头顶。他变换着自己站立的姿势，靠的更近了一些，微微张开温冷的双眼，他看到了那人倔强的表情。

时间能改变很多东西，从最初青涩悸动的接吻，到现在的饱含情欲。他们在一起了十年了，如果算上其中分开的一年的话。那是他们第一次向世俗和父母妥协，却在等待再度碰撞的期间累积了快要溢出的汹涌。

他仍然记得，在那次一同执飞的航班中，那人从洗手间走出来为他让路，昏暗的客舱里，红色头发下的眼神固执又动摇，他拉住了那人的手，或许是力道太大，那人转头时，眼眶已经红的不像话了。

现在，他对上了那双眼，吻着属于他的嘴唇，看着属于他们的倔强。

交流已然不必要了，他把那人翻过身来，抵在了洗漱台前。

漱口水旁边是已经快见底的润滑液，他不清楚为什么要把这种东西放在浴室最醒目的地方，盖子是松的，倒过来轻轻一甩，甜糜的果味在空气间扩散。

他熟知接下来该怎么做，故意涂抹的不均匀，用两根手指按压穴口，微凉的手指在壁腔中扩张，他想听到呻吟。

在进入前，他低头轻吻那人的后背，脊椎的凸起配合上微妙的颤动，一点一点，缠绵的停留。

把弄纯属多余，他的下体已经烈的像火，需要一个出口，需要一个能容得下他，并且愿意让他永远停留的出口。

他猛的插入那人潮腻的后庭，得到了他想要的声音。

晶莹的水迹顺着高挺的股间滑落，越来越快的抽动，不放过任何一丝空隙。冲撞时不时的碰到腺体，身下人正在享受间饱受刺激，他加速了抽插的频率，掠夺着只属于他们的快乐。

“狐……狐狸……”

那人伏在洗漱台上，一只手枕住了额头，另一只手向后在空中胡乱的伸摆，他一把抓住了那只快要落空的手，安抚着颤抖的手背，最终十指相扣。

越来越快的抽插和故意顶着腺体的冲撞并没有让那人妥协，后背和手心都是汗，配合着他的节奏开合蠕动，抽出时紧紧包裹，入侵时牢牢迎接，不需要为彼此让步，粘腻的水声越来越响，充斥在狭窄的闭合空间。

那人有肌肉线条分明的脊背，如烈焰一般火红的发丝，快感只能刺激出低沉的呻吟，他觉得这是一只漂亮的野兽。他用欲望去占领他，想要驯服他，却也能感受到，在这场没有胜负的攻防中，他们只是在互相角逐。

酥麻的快感通过紧贴的肉体传递到了他身上，刘海贴着额头，汗液顺着发尖流到眼里。火辣的刺激顺着眼球灼烧，他闭上了眼，交缠的手紧紧相握，另一只手扶住了那人的腰，借着屡屡溢出的密液加快抽插，在高潮快要降临之前猛烈的入侵。

有时候，他都快要忘了自己的姓名。

他不明白，这个名字对那些中学时朝他脸红尖叫的女人有什么意义，对那些羡慕他工作和生活的同伴有什么意义，更不明白，对那些庸碌无聊的琐事有什么意义。

火热的挺起贯穿了嘈杂的思绪，肌肉的震颤和无边无际的快感把他送上了的这场情事的巅峰。浴室渐低的温度驱赶着洗漱台上的水珠，那人低沉的轻吼逐渐变成了高昂的呻吟，磁性的嗓音和反射性颤抖的身体让他在欲望的终点不想做任何停留，他拉紧了那人的手，把对他的冲动和渴望尽数倾泻在温热的通道中。

镜中的雾气早已散开，他看着镜子里的自己，有些晃神。巅峰的快感让他的大脑有一瞬间的麻痹，他快要忘记了自己叫什么。

“流川。”

他听到了那人在轻轻唤他。


End file.
